1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system and more particularly to a camera system having display unit for displaying various information necessary for picture taking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional automatic camera with a lens shutter wherein various controls and adjustments necessary for picture taking are automatically made, it is desired to decrease failure of picture taking partly because such a low cost camera is generally used by a beginner. In such a camera of the type mentioned above, as the operation modes, there are provided a normal picture taking mode, self timer picture taking mode, flash light picture taking mode, close picture taking mode, fill in flash mode and consecutive picture taking mode in the camera. In using such automatic camera, in case an operator of the camera forgets that the camera was once already set to any one of the camera modes other than the normal picture taking mode and with the camera he takes a picture which is to be taken under the normal picture taking mode, the operator fails in taking a good picture.
In order to prevent such drawback, there is proposed to return the camera mode to normal picture taking mode automatically from the self timer picture taking mode every time when a picture taking is once completed. However, in the proposed device, change of the mode is performed by a mechanical arrangement, whereby the device becomes bulky and if the number of the possible modes increased, there are many mechanical arrangements for setting camera modes, thereby resulting in increasing the camera size.